1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor of a motor and to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a rotor which is formed with a gap between a shaft and rotor core so as to prevent leakage of magnetic flux (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-244741A and Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-344668A).
Conventionally, at the time of rotation of a rotor, the rotor member which constitutes the rotor may deform in the radial direction due to the centrifugal force, as a result of which eccentricity may occur in the rotor member. To prevent such eccentricity of the rotor member, it has been demanded to enhance the strength of the rotor member in the radial direction.